


Heartilation

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, S9, Samulet, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest and Samulet drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartilation

Sam swallowed thickly, his eyes swimming with tears as he flinched at the offensive clang of gold-hitting-metal.

He had let Dean down.

Again.

Several years later, after confessing to Dean his greatest sin, and wrapping up the trials, he lays in Dean's arms. Coughing wetly, while tears stream down Dean's cheeks.

He weakly grabs at the collar of his own shirt, painfully pulling the fabric from his throat. He knew Dean saw it by the whispered, "Sammy ..." it elicited.

There, hanging by a leather cord and resting against his sternum, was the amulet.

The falling angels around them couldn't match the sparkle and intensity in his brother's eyes.

Sam smiled, closing his eyes and letting the comfortable darkness fold around him.

When he woke up, he was on oxygen, with needles in his arms and a blanket over his waist. He looked over at Dean, whose face was in his hands and woven through his fingers was the necklace, like Winchester prayer beads.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered into his hands, his crying muffled as he broke down into what Sam pictured wasn't his first round of sobs.

Painkillers took him back under.


End file.
